Segundos
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: One-Shot. Aunque siempre se es tan orgulloso saiyajin, puede albergar amor en su corazón. Los últimos pensamientos de Vegeta antes de morir.


**Disclaimer: **Bueno, ya todos lo sabemos, y por más que yo quisiera, los personajes no son míos, sino de Akira Toriyama. Fic sin fines de lucro ¡Aclaro!

**¡Fic por el día del papi! n.n dedicado especialmente e mi papi, (tarde) jojo. Bueno el realidad no me gusta celebrar ese día, pero nunca le he dedicado nada a mi papi, y quiero hacerlo aquí, con esta serie, que me trae un recuerdo que viví junto con él :p **

**Mi primer fic sobre Dragon Ball... espero que no me jitomateen tan feo, pero a parte de la serie que siempre escribo, esta también me la se al derecho y al revés. **

* * *

**Segundos**

_ "Él estaba ahí, yo le vi..._

_Él estaba ahí y no pude hacer nada..._

_Solo sentía como una furia invadía mi ser, furia cual nunca antes en mi vida había sentido._

_Sí quiera los deseos de vencer a Kakaroto fueron tan grandes como los deseos que sentía por asesinar a ese sujeto._

_Maldita sea la hora y el día en que ese desgraciado fue creado._

_Me creí lo bastante fuerte como para poder vencerlo, maldito orgullo mío, lo que hizo que mis ojos lo presenciaran, el momento, el maldito instante, ¿Por que no fui capaz de percibirlo?_

_Tras esa cortina de tierra que se levanto, los segundos fueron eternos para mi corazón._

_Y los latidos en el mismo se detuvieron cuando ese maldito idiota lo atacó..._

_Trunks..._

_Y mi furia se canalizo en la adrenalina que sentía en esos momentos, ¡Destruirte Cell! _

_¡Ni aún con la muerte de Kakaroto pudiste morir, como para que te atrevieras a matar a Trunks!_

_Sentía tanta ambición de que fueran mis manos las que se tiñeran con tu sucia y asquerosa sangre... de que fueran mis puños los que formaran magulladuras en tu cuerpo, y verte suplicar piedad ante mí... pero lo único que hice fue que solo te mofarás de tu poder maldito..._

_Pero después de todo... tengo que aceptarlo. _

_Sí vi morir a Trunks... a mi propio hijo... fue mi culpa._

_Al hijo que se crío sin mi... y después conocer al desgraciado imbécil que fue su padre... al hijo fuerte y maduro que cuidó de su madre... sin un padre para que lo protegiera e instruyera... _

_Ese hijo... estoy seguro de cuanto ansiaba conocer quien fue el estúpido padre que el destino le concibió..._

_Un orgulloso Saiyajin que a causa suya murió..._

_Que se jactaba de su propio poder y dejo que ese maldito ser verde completara su transformación... por un capricho propio de demostrarle a Kakaroto quién ese el más fuerte. Se sentía bastante fuerte ¡Era un super saiyajin! pero ni aún con tal poder pudo ganar y evitar que Cell asesinará a su hijo..._

_Te asesinará a ti..._

_Mi hijo..._

_Trunks..._

_Pero ahora no cabe duda, tengo vida. Aún no he muerto, y quiero que sepas, hijo mío, que para mí es muy difícil demostrar mi amor hacía ti... _

_Pero eso no significa que no te ame..._

_Por que te amo y siempre te amaré... eres mi hijo, mi orgullo...No lo dudes ni un segundo..._

_No soportaría verte morir otra vez... por eso tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer... ¿Comprendes?_

_Desde el momento en que te vi abrir los ojos, desde el momento en que te cargue en mis manos y pude apreciar tu frágil rostro... desde ese momento tu ya eras lo más importante en mi vida junto a tu madre..._

_Y desde ese momento me dije a mi mismo que no sufrirías los que ya habías sufrido, yo sería tu padre, tendrías un padre a quién amar y obedecer..._

_Ahora se que no podré cumplir esa promesa... _

_Pero el simple abrazo que me dedicas ahora me hace sentir feliz, y me hará sentirme así por lo corto que queda en mi existencia..._

_Los amo... tanto a Bulma como a ti... cuídala por mí... protegela, como en un pasado lo hiciste... adiós Trunks..."_

El orgulloso Saiyajin encesto un tremendo golpe en el abdomen de su propio hijo, para que este quedase inconsciente, y no presenciara la escena que estaba por venir. Ese ser de apariencia graciosa pero de fuerza poderosa no podía morir, y él estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida y la de él mismo.

El príncipe Saiyajin daría su vida... por aquellos a quienes amaba. Tanto a su esposa... como a su hijo. Y en cuestión de segundos, se escuchó a lo lejos, una gran explosión... su Ki aumentando a su máximo.

_Adiós Bulma..._

_Adiós Trunks..._

_Adiós... Kakaroto._


End file.
